frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Spongebob's Group/In Summer
(As dawn quickly approached, Kairi and Sora's groups and Spirit wallked on a narrow rim of a mountain. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were tired, cold, and weak, but Kairi, Xion, Sora's group, and Spirit didn't give up while trudging through the snow) Kairi: Come on! Xion: It's not much farther. Snake: (Wearily, slowly) I don't... (Yawns) Care. I'm too tired! Aria: You can rest when we find shelter. Arturo: (Wearily, shivering) And t-t-too c-c-cold! Starlight: I'm sure the shelter has plenty of heat. Billy: (Wearily) And too hungry! Sonata: There's plenty of food in the shelter. Ace: (Wearily) And too... (But he sneezed) Adagio: Bless you, Ace. Ace: (Sniffles) Thanks. (Wearily) And too everything! (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to Kairi's confusion) Kairi: (Confused) What did you say, Grubber? Ace: He said, "And too thirsty!" Adagio: Grubber doesn't talk much; he just blows raspberries. Trixie: That's right. Kairi: (Realizes) Oh, Okay. (To Grubber) When we get there, we can drink hot chocolate. (Later on, as they stepped out of the thick trees, Kairi and Xion caught the sight of something far below. It was Arendelle completely frozen over) Kairi: Look! Over there! Xion: Arendelle! (Sora's group looked down on it) Sora: It's completely frozen. Riku: But it'll be fine. Kairi: Namine will thaw it, along with all of Norway. Roxas: Will she? Xion: (Feeling uncertain) Yeah. Kairi: Now come on. This way to the North Mountain? (She pointed straight ahead, but Sora pointed her right index finger up toward a perilously mighty mountain) Sora: More like this way. (Kairi's group and the other two boys looked up at the mountain in awe. Later on, the group walked beneath the frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights, and Spirit jumped up to knock them with his hooves. They tinkled like wind chimes) Xion: (In awe) I never knew winter could be so beautiful. Voice: Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... (Kairi and Sora’s groups looked around for the source of the rambling. They looked at Spirit because they thought that he could actually talk. Spirit just looked back at them. In the meantime, four snow-sea animals wandered up behind them, the lead one noseless. The first snow-sea animal is a white square-shaped sea sponge with blue eyes. He is Spongebob Squarepants. The second snow-sea animal is a white starfish. He is Patrick Star, Spongebob’s best friend. The third snow-sea animal is a white octopus with yellow eyes, dark red irises, and a proboscis monkey-like nose. He is Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob and Patrick’s neighbor. And the last snow-sea animal is a white crab with green slug-like eyes and a pirate-like accent, even though he’s not a pirate. He is Mr. Krabs, or by his full name, Eugene H. Krabs) Patrick: How about yellow? (Spongebob shook his head) Spongebob: No, not yellow. Squidward: Yellow and snow? Mr. Krabs: Brrrr.... No go. (He and the others stopped between Xion and Riku as the group looked down at them. The snow-sea animals looked at Kairi’s group) Spongebob: Am I right? (Starlight screamed and kicked Squidward’s head clean off, as he screamed a bit as well. Sora caught Squidward's head with his hands) Squidward: (Nervously) Uh, hi. Sora: You're creepy. (He tossed the head to Kairi, and they commence a game of hot potato with the group) Kairi: I don't want it! Ace: Back at you! Squidward: Would you please don't drop me?! Don't! Roxas: Come on, it's just a head. Mr. Krabs: (Approaching Kairi) All right, we got off to a bad start. Kairi: Ew, ew! Sandy: The body! (She slammed Squidward's head back on his body, making him bump into Spongebob, making his head flip upside down. The snow-sponge smiled happily. but then he looked confused) Spongebob: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you guys hanging off the earth like a bat? Squidward: They are not! (Feeling sympathetic, Kairi knelt down to the snow-sponge) Kairi: Okay. Wait one second. (She fixed the snow-sponge's head) Spongebob: Oooh! Thank you! Kairi: You're welcome. Sandy: Now you're perfect. Roxas: Well, almost. (He then conjured a snow spell from his hands and created a tiny Pinocchio-like nose on Spongebob's face) Spongebob: (Feeling the magic) Woo! Head rush! Patrick: Are you okay? (The snow-sponge looked at the tiny nose sticking out between his eyes and smiled happily) Spongebob: Are you kidding? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn! (Roxas then magically made the nose a little bigger) Spongebob: (During the magic again) What? Hey! Whoa. (Then Spongebob got happy at the bigger nose he has now) Spongebob: Oh, I love it even more! Squidward: (Flatly in sarcasm) Good for you. Mr. Krabs: All right, let's start this thing over. Spongebob: Hi everybody. I'm Spongebob Squarepants. Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. Squidward: Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs: And I'm Eugene H. Krabs! Argh. Spongebob's group: And we like warm hugs. (Kairi and Xion looked at Spongebob's group closely in confusion) Kairi and Xion: Spongebob's group? (They realized happily) Xion: That's right! Spike! Kairi: Our childhood snow buddies! Mr. Krabs: Uh, and you are? Kairi: (Realizing) Oh, I'm Kairi, Princess of Arendelle. Xion: And I'm Xion, Kairi's sister, and also Arendelle's princess. (Spongebob's group turned to Sora's group) Squidward: And who are those funny-looking animals over there? Xion: That's Spirit. Kairi: And the other two are Roxas and Riku. Spongebob's group: Uh-huh. Patrick: And who's the horse? Xion: Spirit. (Spongebob's group looked at them, feeling confused, except Squidward, that is) Spongebob's group: Oh. Spongebob: They're.... Oh, okay. Makes things easier for us. Squidward: Uh, Spongebob, the third boy's name might not be Spirit. Spongebob: Oh, nonsense, Squidward. Spirit and Spirit have the same name. Squidward: (To Sora) What's your name, really? Sora: Sora. Squidward: See? Spongebob: (To Squidward) Nah, that's just a bluff. (To Spirit) Right? (Spirit tried to bite Spongebob's nose, but he failed) Spongebob: Ha! Awww, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too. Squidward: Can't you tell the difference between a kiss and a bite? Kairi: (Changing the subject) Guys, did Namine build you? (Spongebob's group looked at her and Xion) Patrick: Yeah. Why? (Curious, Sora took one of Spongebob's twig arms off and studied it) Kairi: Do you know where she is? Sora: (Studying the arm that moved) Fascinating! A moving stick arm. Spongebob: Yeah. Why? Xion: Do you think you could show us the way? Mr. Krabs: Yeah. Why? Sora: (Bending the twig arm) How does this work? (The twig arm slapped him across the face as Roxas and Riku laughed, and Spongebob took the arm back) Spongebob: Stop it, Spirit. Trying to focus here. Squidward: (Under his breath) You mean "Sora." (He and the others looked at Kairi's group) Squidward: Yeah. Why? Roxas: We'll tell you why. Riku: We need Namine to bring summer back to Arendelle. Roxas: And since I have ice powers, I can teach her how to control hers. (Spongebob's group became interested) Spongebob's group: Summer? (Sora's group nodded) Sora's group: Yes. Sandy: That's why we're out here. (Spongebob's group, except Squidward, smiled) Spongebob: Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot. Ace: Really? Snake: I guessssssssssssss you don't have much experiencccccce with heat. Spongebob's group: Nope. (Spongebob and Patrick began to daydream about summer) Spongebob: But sometimes, we like to close our eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Patrick: Me and Spongebob both. Mr. Krabs: I'd like to hear this. (Then Spongebob and Patrick began singing while daydreaming about summer still) Spongebob: Bees'll buzz Patrick: Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz Spongebob and Patrick: And we'll be doing Whatever snow does in summer Patrick: A drink in my hand Spongebob: My snow up against the burning sand Spongebob and Patrick: Probably getting Gorgeously tanned in summer Spongebob: I'll finally see a summer breeze Blow away a winter storm Patrick: And find out what happens To solid water when it gets warm Spongebob: And I can't wait to see What my buddies all think of me Spongebob and Patrick: Just imagine how much Cooler we'll be in summer (They scat a bit while tap dancing with some seagulls) Spongebob: The hot and the cold are both so intense Patrick: Put 'em together, it just makes sense Squidward: No, it doesn't. (But Spongebob and Patrick, ignoring Squidward, scatted a bit again) Patrick: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle Spongebob: But put us in summer and we'll be.... (They see some water puddles, making them stop, and Squidward answered like a guess) Squidward: Puddles? (Spongebob and Patrick got happy, thinking otherwise) Spongebob: Nope! (They resume singing) Spongebob: Happy snow-sea creatures Patrick: (Happily) Yeah! Squidward: (Flatly under his breath) That doesn't rhyme. (But Spongebob and Patrick continued) Spongebob: When life gets rough We like to hold on to my dream Patrick: Of relaxing in the summer sun Just lettin' off steam Oh, the sky will be blue Spongebob: And you guys will be there too Spongebob and Patrick: When I finally do What frozen things do in summer (Back in reality....) Squidward: (Flatly) I'm gonna tell them. Everyone except Squidward: Don't you dare! Spongebob and Patrick: In summer (When Spongebob and Patrick stopped imagining and their song, they straighten up and got excited) Patrick: So, come on! Spongebob: Namine's this way. Mr. Krabs: Let's go bring back summer! (Sandy laughed a bit as she and the group followed Spongebob's group. Although Roxas and Squidward doesn't follow them at first) Trixie: We're coming, wait! (Squidward flatly looked at Roxas) Squidward: Somebody's got to tell them. Roxas: Well, tough. It's their opinion, not ours. Squidward: (Sighs) Whatever. Roxas: But for a snow-sea creature, how do you know what heat's like? Squidward: Spongebob's group and I usually feel some of the sun's heat from above us, despite all of the cold weather in the air. Roxas: Oh, okay. Squidward: And you're sure you will teach Namine to control her powers? Roxas: I'm sure. (They then ran off to catch up with the others. Back in Arendelle, the people were huddling around weak fires as they tried to keep warm. Two men were fighting over a woodpile) Man 1: No, no. You got the bark facing down. Man 2: (Turning the top piece of wood on the woodpile face up) The bark needs to be face-up! Man 1: (Turning the wood face-down) Bark down is drier! Man 2: Bark up! Man 1: Bark down! Man 2: Bark up! (While the two men were arguing with each other, a woman gathered some wood and gave it to another woman. Like a light in the dark, Drake moved through the crowd as he passed the cloak to the people) Drake: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak? Woman 3: (Taking some cloaks) Arendelle is indebted to you, you're highness. Drake: The castle is open. There's soup and hot chocolate in the grand hall. (He gave the stack of cloaks to a guard) Drake: Here. Pass these out. (As the guard began to pass the cloaks out, Eggman approached Drake with Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot following him) Eggman: Prince Drake, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?! Drake: Princess Kairi has given their orders along with Princess Xion, and.... Eggman: (Cutting him off) And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess and her sister may be conspiring with that wicked sorceress to destroy us all?! Drake: (Getting angry) Do not question the princess or her sister! Kairi left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason! Eggman: (Feeling flabbergasted and offended) Treason?! (Suddenly, the crowd saw Kairi's group's horses and the carriage running up as they came back without Kairi and Xion's group. Drake ran up to the horses, then looked at the mountain as he began to worry along with the people. He turned to the crowd) Drake: Princesses Kairi and Xion are in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find them! (Some guards volunteered) Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: We'll go with! Eggman: Like they said! (He turned to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter Queen Namine, you are put an end to this winter. Do you understand? Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: (Understanding) Yes, sir! (Then with that, they left with Drake and some guards that volunteered) Coming up: After finally arriving at the North Mountain, the group discover Namine's ice palace and after a brief reunion with Namine that ends with Namine accidentally freezing Kairi's heart and Roxas offering to stay with her and teach her how to control her powers, Namine conjures an Abomasnow to chase off the group, except Roxas. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies